blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Katrina Lelander
=Bio= The youngest sibling of the Lelander family, Katrina “Kat” Lelander had shown out from all of her siblings for her intelligence, and was a well-valued prospect to the Trinity Organization (specifically the Oriharan). Her childhood is the least known, but it was well assumed from Esailia’s words that Katrina was a bundle of mischief. Traditionally, due to her higher intelligence and lack of proper behavior, she wouldn’t have fit in with the rest of the Nekomata due to lack of hunting skills and/or family values. Upon being recruited into the research and development department, Katrina had became a scientist of some renown, although lack of adventure and battle had subsequently bored her to the point of wanting to be deployed into active combat. Unfortunately, the Nestguard, let alone the Oriharan Army had refused to recruit her since they had a set role. Her lack of a proper fighting style to the Oriharan had also made them think of her as less of a fighter, role wise. As a result, she had grown with this boredom in time, and would amuse herself by convincing girls who set foot in her labs to allow her to do anything she wanted to them. Of course -- This only really led to her groping them. It wasn’t long until she had heard of the Trinitarian Storm Navy, and had immediately signed up. She was somewhat denied the chance to join; due to Orihara being an inland city (and consequently, one that had little need of a Naval Force). She was, however, given a super destroyer-class ship, which also had Jetline Jetskis and Coral Lurker submarines. She had named the ship “The Vile Rose”. The reason for having her own ship was because there was never an Oriharan Naval Captain for the sea, before. Her time at sea wasn’t constant. As she was often recalled to her lab in cases of a research breakthrough. Her rank never changed in the Oriharan, aside to being a psuedo-admiral of the Oriharan “Navy”, were that it existed outside of space. =Personality= If there's one thing Katrina will admit about herself, it's that she's "not good with people." She's very blunt with what she says, and comes off as ridiculously arrogant, listing off her many many titles every chance she has, and always talking down to everyone who isn't her or one of her friends. She's rude and disrespectful, and has a lot of trouble holding her tongue. Katrina is very reckless and has little regard for her own safety, constantly making rash decisions, having a very obvious "shoot first, think never." sort of mindset. Though she's quite intelligent, especially for a nekomata (her IQ being over 215), it would seem her smarts are never put toward anything useful. While she is a master engineer and an incredible chef, she seems to have wasted all her potential in thinking of new ways to cheat and get away with shit. As mentioned, she claims she's not good with people. However, while she has trouble making friends due to her general unpleasantness, those who manage to put up with her long enough and befriend her will find she has no problem toning down her awful personality around them, and that’s she’s definitely a friend worth having. =Abilities= In battle, she revels in insulting and mocking her opponents, be it when she’s winning or losing. A sadomasochist and absolutely a sore winner, she’s never fun to be in a fight with, whether she’s your ally or your opponent. She can only win her battles by cheating, and she does it well. Knives strapped to the bottom of her boots and having several potions, poisons, and other things to bring into the battle. She keeps a semi-automatic pistol in her coat, along with a large assortment of items to make her obnoxious to battle, including smoke bombs and pouches of dirt. Her main weapon, however. Seems to be a scimitar she can light aflame at will and a poisoned cutlass which she’ll occasionally swap out for her chainsaw glove. While very good at magic, she doesn’t seem to ever use it unless a situation absolutely calls for it and has no other possible solution at all. She’s a very adept mage, capable of competing with even the best of them, but her laziness and her dislike for magic anyway are what keep her from ever using it. =Weapons= As mentioned above, Katrina has a flaming scimitar and a poisoned cutlass, as well as a chainsaw glove. However, in her coat, she hides much more. She manages to keep a lot inside somehow, including a boomstick, butterfly knives, potions, poisons, a grappling hook, brass knuckles, an extra pistol, grenades, pouches of dirt, adrenaline potions, a remote detonator, among many many other things. Alongside this, under her eyepatch is a newly rebuilt eye, built in to have a stealth detector, a scoping lens, a microscope, a laser cannon, a weak point finder, and a stat reader.